Reader X Gold Saints
by Salem4ver
Summary: Reader (As in you!) gets to fall in love with their anime husbands of saint Seiya! This story will go from T to M fair warning!
1. Key and info

**Before you read there are things you need to know. The request you make, must be from The Lost Canvas, Legend of Sanctuary, and Original (Saintia Sho ties into the Original). Other gold saint characters that you can request, (if read the gaidens) are Lugonis, Ilias, (Young) Krest, (Young) Sage, (Young) Itia, and Avenir. Also I may do Lemons but you need to let me know beforehand also they may not be good ones.**

 **KEY:**

[y/n]: your name

[y/l]: last name

[p/t]: pet type (dog, cat, lizard etc. because I know that some readers would like to have a pet. And just let me know in the requests)

[h/c]: hair color

[h/l]: hair length

[l/c]: lip color

[s/c]: skin color

[f/c]: favorite color

[e/c]: eye color

[f/f]: favorite food

[f/d]: favorite drink

[f/I]: favorite ice-cream

[wearing]: that is where you think of cute outfits to wear (just incase I write the story and you the reader are a normal person okay?)


	2. Dared to love her

**This story is for: Purestrongpeom (unofficially requested, she likes him a lot)**

The Sanctuary of Athena had been busy. More than usual. It was quite interesting to see it. Sisyphus was standing in front of his temple wondering what caused it. True everyone worked hard to begin with but more than usual. Perhaps Manigoldo found everyone's dark secret and was threatening to revile it if they didn't get stronger. That seemed to be the case that least to Kardia. But the Cancer saint said that he had no idea what they where talking about and he was very convincing to. So, it wasn't Manigoldo's doing. Sisyphus sighs aloud and decides to walk around. He walks down the steps passing by fellow gold saints. He stops at Leo to see his nephew Regulus who is sound asleep by the Leo cloth. Sisyphus chuckles and pulls off his cape covering him with it.

"Father," Regulus mumbles, "you'd promised…"

Sisyphus sighs aloud rubbing his nephew's head. The boy calms down resuming a peaceful sleep.

"Sleep well Regulus." Sisyphus whispers before leaving the young Leo.

Sisyphus was passing the Gemini house when he stopped sighing. Old memories of when Aspros was one of his closest friends sprouted from the back of his mind.

"I still don't understand Aspros, why? Was it just because you thought that you were going to be Pope?" He asks sighing loudly. Aspros' betrail was one rude awakening. That much was true. Sisyphus continues to his walk stopping by Aldebaran and having a quick chat.

Sisyphus was by the training yard and looks around at the saints. All of them where training harder than earlier, probably because he was watching them. Sisyphus sighs inwardly to himself. they didn't have to do that every time a gold saint was present. But there where only twelve gold saints and that is the highest rank of the Sanctuary, makes sense though. As Sisyphus walks toward the living area, out of the corner of his eye he sees a woman saint trainee about a inch shorter than him, with [h/l] [h/c]. He stops in his tracks watching her walk past him. She wore a mask like any other girl. But for some reason her body is covered in bandages. She looked about 20 years old.

Sisyphus stops watching her walk by.

"Excuse me," He walks up to her. She looks back at him,

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? Your injuries look serious, it there anything I can do?"

She must have been smiling because placed a hand on her hip in a mused manner.

"Thank you, but no thanks. I'm fine. After all a woman in Sanctuary has to pull her own weight around here." She said and walks off. "But thanks for asking Sagittarius no Sisyphus." She pats his shoulder. Sisyphus watches her leave and looks at the note in his hand that he felt on his shoulder.

 _See you in the Sagittarius House – [y/n]_

Sisyphus smiles and hides the note. He and [y/n] had been dating for about a month now. It was in secret of course. They met often and always found ways of not getting caught especially for Sisyphus' sake given he was the leader of the Gold saints. He always felt so conflicted seeing her. She eased his desires to love. She was in pure love with him. And he felt guilty at times thinking he wasn't offering her the same love, but [y/n] knew him well and told him that what he was offering that love to her. And tonight, was going to be a special night. The next step in any romantic relationship. The "bees and the birds". He was nervous. This point of their secret relationship was going to decide whether or not he really loved her and she was lying to make him happy. He takes a deep breathe before making his way back to the Sagittarius house. He wanted to kill a little time before heading there.

 **Later that night**

Sisyphus was busy making sure the room he picked was decent before she entered. This room was far and deep within the privet quarters of the house so no one would walk in on them. She still had yet to arrive and Sisyphus being an inside perfectionist wanted to impress her. The feelings he had for her where true, but would he be able to express those true feelings to her on this night. It was raining so many she must have been hurrying by now. Soon enough a rhythmic knock was on his door. He answers it. It was [y/n].

"I was getting worried my love." He said in a soft whisper as she entered and he closed the door.

She removes her mask. "Sorry, the rain was pain." She said looking around before facing him. Sisyphus' heart began to skip a beat seeing her face. Her [l/c], [s/c], and [e/c] always had his heart stop for a split second.

"Its fine." He said moving close into a warm kiss. He holds her waist with one arm and moves one up and down her arm. He was getting irritated with the bandages on her skin. "Why are you covered in bandages?" he parts resting his forehead on hers. "Did something happen?"

"Training incident. It's a long story."

He looks at her starting into her eyes. "Let me." he demanded. "long or short I care not, just let me." they sat stood there in silence for a moment.

[y/n] blushes and explains the training incident. (A/N: letting you fantasize on what happened. After all it is _your_ training incident!) Sisyphus was in shock that it happened at all.

"[y/n],"

She hushes him. "not worry about that now." She said. "just make the pain go away."

"Gladly, my love." He kisses her lowering them to the bed. Their hands rom around their bodies. Sisyphus tired of the bandages covering her body undress her to remove them. Carefully he does this kissing all the wounds on her body. She whispers his name tenderly as he meets her lips. [y/n] helps him with his shirt and he undresses his lower calf. And suddenly the lights around them blow out leaving them in the utter darkness. Sisyphus could feel it. the pure love he thought he felt for Athena was actually the love he felt for [y/n]. He knew there may be a time when he would regret do this and having this relationship. But this was his problem, his sin. But he couldn't stop himself. After all, he _dared to love her_.

 **A/N: Purestrongpeom I hope you like it! and I know it is short but oh, well!**


	3. Just forgive her crab

**This story is for: Pegasus-Scout (officially requested) [A/N: This short is in the modern era and there is no law against saints falling love, Athena saw to that one personally]**

[y/n] sat in the lounge of the Cancer house bored out of her mind. Her man, Cancer no Manigoldo was always gone. She was getting tired of it because she was lonely. It was written all over her [e/c] eyes. She looks at her phone seeing the several unanswered texts which she left. Was he on a secret mission and forbidden from talking to anyone? She sighs and runs her hand through her [h/c] hair. She stands up walking into their room. There on the bed sat a gift for Manigoldo. It was something he had wanted a while back and she got it for him but on the day, she was going to give it to him, he left saying Sage needed him to do something important. Again [y/n] sighs and leaves the room walking out of the Cancer house. She walks to Aires to talk with Shion.

"Hey Shion!"

Shion who was working diligently on the cloths turns his smiling. "[y/n] it's been a while."

"Yeah," she sighs, "I know. So, what are you doing?"

"Fixing the cloths but I am needing a break want to join me?" Shion asks smiling.

[y/n] smiles and nods. They sit on the front steps talking about everything. [y/n] soon forgot her loneliness and was smiling a real smile she hadn't in a long time.

"So, do you ever think about asking to head back to Jamir for a couple days?" [y/n] asks.

Shion thinks for a moment.

"Many times, but I am needed here sadly."

She nods as they continue to speak as Shion start telling jokes. [y/n] laughs and comments on him.

"Honestly," Shion began. "I'm glad you're letting me talk with you."

She blinks. "W-What, really? Why?" Why would Shion say that? Was it something about her? Did she come off like a high-class person to him?

"Because you're Manigoldo's girl. I've seen him threaten sliver saints that stare at you or the ones that have talked to you. He's even threaten Kardia and Defteros a bunch of times for just even thinking about you."

Manigoldo is a jealous type? He ever seemed like that around her oddly enough. She going to have fun driving him crazy by talking to Kardia and Defteros.

[y/n] looks at him for a moment. "He hasn't threatened you in, anyway has he?" Shion looks down. "Shion, you should have told me. When he gets back, I'll talk to him, okay?" she places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"N-No, no, it's okay [y/n]."

"Like hell it is. Shion, your, to be honest are one of my first friends ever since I came to Sanctuary. And because you're my friend I want to do things with you regardless of what Manigoldo thinks we are doing besides you happen to know better than most." She winks at him.

"Thanks [y/n], you're the best." She laughs.

"Of course, I am!" She says like a child. Shion laughs. Soon Shion lifts his head sensing Manigoldo's cosmo.

"I think Manigoldo is back." He says slyly.

[y/n] sighs. "I'm going make him walk up all these stairs." She said darkly. Shion has sweat-drop. He soon laughs nervously as [y/n] stands up walking back to the Cancer house. Shion begins to laugh seeing Manigoldo covered in dirt. There was a twig in his hair.

"What?" Manigoldo demands.

"Hold still." Shion pulls out the twig.

"Oh. Hey, have you seen [y/n]?"

"I was just talking to her actually. She came down and we just talked. She said that is making you walk all the way up the steps to the temple then all the way back down to Cancer." He explained.

Manigoldo sighs and pulls out his phone. Shion takes peak seeing the amount of texts sent by [y/n] there was about 30 maybe 40. "It's what I get for not answering her texts. And remember." Manigoldo growls.

"I know, but she wanted to talk with me!" Shion said in defense.

Manigoldo growls and walks. Shion sighs. Manigoldo was the jealous type that much was true. It was scary and new to see him like that. Shion goes back to fixing the cloths hoping that [y/n] and Manigoldo don't break up.

 **That time-skip narrator from Sponge-bob: 20 minutes later**

[y/n] just walked out of the shower and threw on a white sun dress the braided her hair on one side. She sighs as the door opens and Manigoldo comes in tried as can be but he stands straight and smiles at her. Her [s/c] skin looked amazing with that dress he was lucky enough to have any control or that dress would come right off. [y/n] looks away pouting and storms out. He sighs as he gets into a shower after the shower he was going to talk with her.

"I really did screw up." He said to himself. when he was in the bathroom he noticed something in the trash. It was a gift box. He picks it up and opens it. It was the ring he wanted. It had the Cancer symbol engraved on it. He felt his heart break slightly. He really was an idiot.

[y/n] walks to the Gemini house sighing. She stops and looks around. She soon spots Defteros on his phone playing a game.

"Hey there," [y/n] greeted him leaning next to the pillar.

"Oh hey, [y/n] trying to beat Kardia's high score." He sighs.

She laughs. "Any success?"

"I ain't got no where close to his high score. Because Degel bores him so easily he has gotten really, good at this game. Damnit." [y/n] laughs standing to his left with a warm smile. Sitting down she shows him a couple things. Soon enough Defteros got a point closer to Kardia's high score but dies before he can get those two points needed to get passed the score. "This game is rigged! I swear!" [y/n] just starts laughing.

"It isn't rigged unless Kardia messed up your phone."

Defteros thinks for a moment. Kardia was the one who downloaded the game on to his phone in the first place. "Here let me see your phone." She takes it and sees that the game setting was on the "Death-row" setting. "It was on Death-row." She giggles.

"Kardia!" He takes the phone and runs to the Scorpio house. [y/n] laughs more standing up seeing Defteros run with a kill look on his face.

"What did you say [y/n]?" Manigoldo appears leaning on the outside pillar. He was watching her the whole time.

She chose to tell him because he was for filling his punishment. "Kardia put a game on the hardest setting in Defteros phone. Now come." She grabs him and drags him back to their room. "Now talk why weren't answering me?" She said as he closes the door.

"Sage said I couldn't."

"Well that would have been nice to know!"

"I didn't think anything off it." He said getting closer to her and holding her waist. "Look just because I didn't respond didn't mean I did read them. And if I may ask you something?" She nods. "Why where you talking to Shion, where you two talking about?" Jealous Manigoldo just took the stage.

"Just a talk, O.M.A! Shion was right you are jealous about me talking to other guys." She said sourly. He growls and pins her to the bed.

"Yeah, I'll admit I get jealous, but you're mine, [y/n]." He said.

"Then cut Shion some slack, he's one of my _friends_. Nothing more I promise." She said pushing off. She looks away crossing her legs. He looks at her glaring lightly.

"Is this because you wanted to give me the Cancer ring?"

She blushes and looks at him. "I saw the gift in the trash. If that is part of the problem then I'm sorry. I won't threaten Shion anymore, just please forgive me." he pleaded and kisses her deeply and pushes her back on to the bed.

"Fine. I forgive you. And remember you owe Shion one big apology."

He laughs. "Yeah, I know." He holds her tightly. "Now, time to make up for all that lost time."

"You're going to have try harder if you want me to summit you again."

"I was hoping you'd say that, because as punishment for making me go up and down all those stairs…you won't be able to walk when you wake." He said purring. Before she knew what was going on she was unclothed as was he. "This is going to hurt, a lot." He said mischievously purring.

"O~!"

"Purr~." Manigoldo began his redemption attacking her body with kisses and much needed love.

Little did the two know that a curious Aires saint was listening and ran off with a red face. He was glad that they made up but he regretted listening in on them. He defiantly should have waited until [y/n] came to speak with him. But still glad that [y/n] was able to _just forgive her crab_.

 **A/N: Pegasus-Scout you can hate me all you want but this is my first Read X Anime guy story so just deal with okay? But I will get better, also any other requests? Come on, I know you want to!**


	4. author and gold Little talk Short part 1

Salem4ver: Hi there, this a part in between chapters where I and people of my choosing talk with the gold saints and have fun. And in case you are all wondering I did that (talking about last chapter) to Shion on purpose! Hehehe~

Shion: I so hate you.

Salem4ver: I know you mean love! Anyway that wasn't my idea but it was my alter ego's.

Gold of lost canvas: What Alter Ego?

Kodo: Me bitches! *flips them off*

Sisyphus: Um...?

Ilias, Lugonis, Krest, Avenir, Zarrpihi and Itia enter the room

Zarrpihi: Who the hell are you?

Kodo: I am Kodo, the alter Ego of Salem4ver! I am crazy and I dare to do things to you!

Gold saints: Shit.

Kodo: laughing like a evil mastermind Life sucks doesn't it?

Gold saints: Shut up!

Kodo: Make me.

Krest: Salem4ver how did this ego come to be?

Salem4ver: Its one hell of a story, and she is also a personality I created inspired by the powers of all the gold saints so out of all of you she is the most powerful. Sorry, Regulus, Ilias she just took your title.

Ilias and Regulus: Don't care.

Salem4ver: sighs You Leos are cute but strange.

Ilias and Regulus: Thanks.

Kodo: Hey Manigoldo what is this book? Ninjas of Love? (Took that from RWBY)

Manigoldo: bright red face That's mine! takes it away from Kodo

Everyone: What is it?

Manigoldo: blushing still just a book.

Krest and Degel: Then why are you hiding it from us?

Manigoldo: *Shit, Shit, Shit, how am I going to get out of this one?*

Salem4ver: Thinks for a moment and realizes where she knows that book is from

Kodo: Something wrong? Salem4ver whispers something in Kodo's ear. Kodo's eyes go wide.

Itia: What? Kodo uses telepathy to explain to the adults. all the adults just stare at Kodo in disbelief

Regulus: Its filth isn't it?

Kodo: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I didn't even tell him and he just guessed and got it right.

Ilias: Yes, the book is filth.

Sage: You disappoint me Manigoldo.

Salem4ver: That book is absolute filth Manigoldo! Kodo throws a dictionary at him

Kodo: Found that in the Aquarius Library.

Manigoldo: Stop yelling at me!

Kodo: getting pissed. gets the ground and about ten feet of ground disappears around Manigoldo.

Gold saints: Holy (Bleep!)!

Salem4ver: See you readers next time! winks


	5. Frozen Knight

Frozen Knight…Krest x bookworm/lonely/abused(!)Reader

 **This story is for: Salem4ver (officially requested) A/N: He is one of my favorites! Next to Dohko!**

 **Time Setting: Modern day, in Sanctuary! Sanctuary is like a city.**

Krest P.O.V

She sat in the back of the library reading. I found it hard to believe that anyone besides me and Degel would sit in this library. Not many saints read. Some are naturally intelligent and the other some just like to learn as they go. But this girl is one of the few that sits in the library and actually reads a book. She's made that little spot in the back her study corner. Her [s/c] always seem to glow in the natural light that shines from one of the windows in the back. She is very beautiful. At times, I catch myself watching her. I feel like a creep for doing so in the first place. Her [l/c] lips, [h/l] [h/c] hair pulled back in a beautiful hair style, and her [e/c] behind a pair of glasses. A wonderful woman and is surprisingly not spoken for. I never see someone come to see her while she studies and reads for pleasure. And today form reason her foot is in a cast. Did she fall? I have seen a cast on her before and it always is in a different place. Does she have a job that is too much for her? I want to ask, she looks so lonely.

"Master?"

"Hm?"

I look at Degel. He sits across from me and is reading a book with a white dove on it.

"You okay?"

He doesn't look from his book.

"I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

"Okay." To my relief Degel doesn't go any farther. We sit near the front of the Library when we hear someone else enters. A tall muscular man with similar hair color to the woman in the back. He skims the room soon his eyes laid on the woman. He didn't look happy to see her here. He walks over and his footsteps shake the floor more than Aldebaran does. I look over seeing the woman look up in fear? I can't hear them but given the body langue of the man he isn't happy not one bit. Soon the man leaves with the woman packing up and following him outside. I see a piece of paper fall out of the bag. I get up and pick it up and walk after her.

"Excuse me?"

She turns.

"Yes?" This is the first time I clearly saw her face. Soft features and kind eyes.

"This fell from you bag, miss,"

"[y/n], and thank you. What is your name?"

"Krest. Are you okay? That cast."

She laughs like its nothing. "Just fell down the stairs."

"[y/n]!" The man shouts.

"I'm coming dad!" She shouts back over her shoulder.

She looks back at me with an apologetic look. "Sorry I have to do. See you sometime?"

"Sure." I say and that is all I can say. I watch her walk over to the man with the car. They get in the man drives off a little too fast for the normal speed limit. I watch the car disappear and walk back into the library. There was something she wanted to say I saw it in her eyes or maybe I'm seeing things but she looked rather scared to talk to me. Like the man she called "dad" was going to hurt her. Tomorrow hopefully, she comes and we can talk more.

 **The next day**

I came around my normal time while Degel visits Blue-Gard. I would sit in my normal spot but today I want to talk more to [y/n]. So, I sit in the other chair in her study corner. I find a book and read it while waiting.

 **That time-skip narrator from Sponge-Bob: one hour later**

It was about an hour when [y/n] came in her was wearing a hood over her head as she sat down. She pulls it off and I see a bandage cover her shoulder. What happened?

"[y/n]?" I ask worried.

She looks at me. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." She says and fixes her jacket.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just my shoulder was acting up." She said smiling off the pain she must have been feeling. But it was an act. She was hiding something important because she was afraid. I would ask but I know she'll just lie more. Today I want to build trust with her. I open up another conversation hoping she would talk to me and she does. We talk for hours about many things. She explains that she is studying to get into Yale a collage in North America.

"Why Yale?"

I ask hoping I have gained enough of her trust for her to share.

"Because I want to distance myself from home. The more distance the better."

"Am I allowed to ask why?"

She looks at me for a moment thoughtfully. Then smiles warmly. "My dad has been difficult as of late. Well, it happened when mother died. And he was gotten worse ever since." I subconsciously place a hand on hers. We blush but I don't move my hand away.

"[y/n] why not tell anyone until now?"

"Because you're the first one I trust. Ever since I started coming to this library I felt safe here and you and your friend that comes here, I don't feel lonely even if I didn't speak with you."

I smile at her. "I'm flattered." I think for a moment. Her dad could come at anytime knowing where she is. Would it hurt her if I took her to a place her dad couldn't enter without the perssion of a gold saint? "How about I take you to the Aquarius house?"

"W-What!? I-I…"

So, cute. I laugh lightly. "The library there isn't as big but if want to hide from your dad for a bit."

She looks sheepish. "You don't have to. but ever since I saw you and seen the injuries you hide I want to help."

[y/n] looks at me in understanding. "You one of the fist who cares about me, know that?"

"I'm glad." I stand up and help her. "Because I want to be your friend." I helped her with her things and we walk to the Aquarius house. She meets the others and talks with them as we continued our way up the stairs Regulus gave her one hell of a hug. She was timid at first. I think she hasn't been hugged in a while and forgot who to hug. But she hugged him back before we left finally getting to Aquarius. There in the study I helped her the best I could. She was very talkative with me now, it was nice. We sat close to each other as she told me about her mother and how much of an angle her mother was. The feeling for her is getting stronger. Soon [y/n] looks at her watch.

"I have to go. I'll over tomorrow okay?"

"I'll walk you." We walk together talking about Yale. If I tell her how I feel about her would she chose to stay? But I want her to be happy. Would my suffering be enough for her to be happy? Would it? we reach the block where dad usually parks and I wait with her. And soon enough the car pulls up driving fast. The breaks make a loud high pitch screeching sound.

"See you, Krest, and thanks." She gets in as I help close her door. Her dad glares at me but I ignore it. He drives off and I walk back to my room in the Aquarius house wondering if there is anything I can do to help her. when I get back to the study I see a notecard with something written on it.

 _Thanks for being my friend Krest, here's my number in case you want to call. – [y/n]_

I smile and pull out my phone putting the number in. I was going to save her from her dad's abuse. I had to. She needed to be free.

 **A few weeks later**

[y/n] P.O.V

It has been about a couple days since I last saw Krest. Dad has locked me in my room after breaking my leg. I can't walk anymore. Dad says I'm not going anywhere. He doesn't approve of my choices to have a good life. He wants me to suffer. I don't understand why. What did mom ever see in him? Maybe she just thought she could change him. I look at my phone seeing Krest texted me. If I tell him would he find a way to get me out of here? I don't want to hurt him. But ever since the last time I saw him; he had been helpful asking at twice a day if I was alright. The first person in a long time to do that. And this one time we went to a restaurant and was close to a kiss afterwards. I wanted that kiss. I wanted him. But dad found us moments before he was even an inch close to my face.

I read the texts.

 _[y/n]? Are you there? I haven't seen you in a while. – Krest_

 _I'm okay just grounded, don't worry about it okay? – [y/n]_

 _I wish could but, after what you told me, I have been worried. Is there any way you can sneak out? I want to help you, I hate seeing you suffer [y/n] please. – Krest_

I couldn't believe him. Even in the text I could tell he cared about me a lot more then he let one. I felt like crying. But how am I to get out?

 _"_ _I can help."_

"Huh? Anyone there?" I look around not seeing anything but then a spirit appears. She has a large vase in her hands. "W-Who are?"

She smiles. _"I am the spirt of the Aquarius cloth and constellation. One of my saints Krest cares for you quiet much. I see him and you suffer a great deal, and for this I will help. I can get you out of here if you please."_ She said.

I had to leave. "Please, get me to him."

 _"_ _Of course!"_ The spirit pours her vase and the water takes me somewhere.

 **At the Aquarius house**

I don't know how long I have been out but it must have been a while. I wake to the stone ceiling of the Aquarius house. I turn my head over seeing Krest asleep by myside. He looks so peaceful and handsome like always.

"Krest?"

He wakes. "[y/n]," He looks at me and holds my face. "thank the gods. I was worried."

"Sorry I worried you so."

He smiles. "Don't worry about it. now that you're here it's fine." I sit up as does he. We stare into each other's eyes. He brings me closer to him. I don't stop him. I don't _want_ to stop him. Our lips meet for the first time. I deepen the kiss as his courage builds. I let him in. He explores carefully in fear of hurting me. I don't mind. His love is enough to let him do what he wants. I start thinking about Yale. The collage I want to go to. Could it be possible for Krest to find a place for himself near the school? Krest parts from me.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing." He said and kisses my hand. "Are you still going to Yale?"

"Only if you go with me." He smiles.

"I think I can arrange that." He kisses my lips again. Soon the kisses trail down my neck to my collarbone. He purrs sucking on the crook of my neck. I moan.

"Krest~!" I moan in his ear. He stops.

"Sorry, its hard trying to control myself around you now." He admitted to me.

"Its fine. Let's get rest for right now." I lay down with his arms around me. Holding my tightly he kisses my ear lovingly.

"I love you, my sweet [y/n]." he whispers.

I smile looking at him. "I love you too, my _Frozen Knight_." And with that I feel into a deep sleep. Didn't care if I got into Yale now. I had Krest now. He is enough. My knight to protect me from the demon that was my dad. 

**A/N: I hope you like it! Still waiting for more requests so readers please give requests. thank you!**


	6. I won't ever not love you

I won't ever not love you…. El-Cid x Nucleated/Pregnant(!)Reader

 **This story is for: Pegasus-Scout (officially requested)**

This was stressful. She couldn't hold her anger. She sat in the kitchen eating alone. El-Cid was training hard and she was alone. She felt hurt and nucleated by him. He was always working and training it was rare for him to give her a kiss and tell her "I love you". She forgot the warmth of his arms and the warmth of his kisses. So, rare for him to smile for her. He was a brute now. She was trying to do whatever she could to get him to at least see her again. The slightest look would be enough. She sighs and gets up walking to his training area. She wanted to talk to him before he was busy and also, she needed to tell him something important.

"Um…El-Cid?"

He was in the middle of his training and stopped for a moment and looks at her.

"[y/n]?" He walks over to her smiling. She felt her heart heat up. It had been awhile since he smiled like that to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted ask if you're okay."

He had a deep chuckle. "Of course, I am. But are you okay?" he gets closer she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She shivers.

"I just said I was." She giggles nervously. He smiles and leans in close to her. She leans in wanting that kiss. It was a quick kiss but she was happy regardless.

"[y/n], I know something is wrong, tell me please I want to help."

"It's nothing, El-Cid, just wanted to check up on you." One more chance. It was all she was giving him now. Just one more chance to change his ways enough to where she wouldn't feel so nucleated again. El-Cid didn't look convinced. What was she hiding from him? "I need to get going, I promised Kodo I help her with her garden." She felt his arms leaving him there. She wanted to tell him but she was too afraid to. Kodo was the one to said she would have tried to tell him today. About a week ago, she found out she was Pregnant! [y/n] was so scared. Would El-Cid hate her? He wasn't even giving her affection at the moment.

"[y/n]?" Kodo appears half to Sagittarius. "How did it go?"

"I couldn't do it." She said scared. "I can't do it." She said. "It's harder than it should be."

"Why?" Kodo looks at her worried.

"Because he is so busy with training that I never see him. It's rare now for him to even look at me."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore. Capricorn told me that he kissed you again today. And it also, told me of how many times he thought about quitting to be with you."

[y/n] fiercely shook her head. "No! I can't do that to him. Its better if I left."

"Why? You hold his child."

She sighs. And looks at the house. Could she, do it? Kodo nudges her. [y/n] shakes like a leaf. Kodo smiles evilly suddenly.

"El-Cid!" Kodo calls. He comes out seeing [y/n] shake.

He runs down the steps holding her by the shoulders worried. "Kodo!" He snarls. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do shit! She just started shaking." Kodo said pretending not to know why. El-Cid huffs at her and takes [y/n] to his room.

"[y/n] my love, what is wrong?"

She didn't answer him. "I know I have been busy with training, and I am sorry about that." He kisses deeply. "Just don't leave yet." He kisses. "I love you, [y/n] remember that." She hugged him burying her face into his chest crying. He holds her tightly.

"I love you, too El-Cid, but it's hard."

"I'm sorry its hard." He sighs. "Now tell me, what else is wrong."

She looks away from him. There was a lot of shame in her eyes. "There is nothing to be shamed about."

"I-I."

He holds her face. "Just whisper it." He leans close to her trembling lips. Holding her even tighter. Her voice was soft. But he heard her clearly. And he was shocked but over joyed by the words she spoke. 'I AM P-E-R-G-N-A-N-T.'

"H-H-How far along are you?"

"Two weeks. I just found out two nights ago. With all the training you have been doing, I-I was afraid."

"My sweet, sweet [y/n] …I would fight the dream gods again before I'd let you be afraid of anything. This is new for the both of us, I'm not mad…shocked and over joyed yes." They laugh. "And remember: _I won't ever not love you_."

"I know but what should we do know?" She asked him afraid. He held her tightly placing her head on her shoulder.

"I'll be honest I don't know what we can do at the moment. But I think telling everyone should be done for now."

 **Time Skip: After telling everyone!**

"Congratulations!" They screamed after [y/n] told them. Kodo hugs [y/n] tightly and then let's go.

"I wonder if he/she will be a Capricorn, but no offence I would prefer [y/n]'s sign, [whatever you sign is]." Kodo said with Kardia and Manigoldo agreeing with her.

El Cid rolls his eyes as [y/n] laughs with them. Everyone soon started going on about getting baby stuff for the family. They focused on the main stuff like getting a crib, dippers, milk bottles, and it-up cloths lots of them. (A/N: If anyone ever has a baby get more than one it-up cloths.) Soon enough everyone was gone, probably off to buy whatever they were talking about. El Cid brought [y/n] back to their room and got some rest because there was one thing that Kodo told them.

"Babies tend to not let parents sleep so get all the rest you can! Also, moms will get the strangest cravings so let me know, that way I can help, my house got it all!"

 **Nine months later**

The baby [b/g] ([b/g] means baby gender. I didn't want to pick for you.) was coming at any minute. It was the time of year of [y/n]'s sign which everyone was extremely happy for though for El Cid's sake they didn't show it. [y/n]'s belly had gotten big enough where she had to stay in the nursery or her room of the Capricorn house because it became hard for her to walk. Kodo was her only transportation to anywhere else –with El Cid's permission—around the sanctuary. She didn't mind not going many places since at any time she was going to give birth to [d/s/n] (that means daughter or son's name). [y/n] was about to get up when a sharp pain hit her. She suppressed a scream but suddenly Kodo entered the room and ran to her aid.

"[y/n]!?"

"The baby is coming…" She suppressed another scream.

"Get on my back." She did just that and held on tight as they ran past everyone. Kodo roared at them to get out of the way. Also breathing fire when they just stared at her. Kodo flared her cosmo in hopes to get El Cid to the hospital. Which it worked. Every gold saint was there waiting patiently for [d/s/n] to be born.

 **Time Skip: After [d/s/n] is born**

Everyone was looking at the little bunble saying; "So cute!" [d/s/n] had yet to open their eyes but still they were so cute. El Cid had a family know and that was all he felt like he needed. Excalibur could wait. He had a family to take care of.

Hope you all like it!


End file.
